Canon (Caleb)
History Initially, this wiki contained only two branches of canon, Jedi Exile (JE) Canon, the blanket term of the continuity that covered all fanfiction and conceptual works of Caleb at the time, and Different Destiny (DD) Canon, which covered the Destiny Trilogy and Transcending Tyranus, as well as planned works by Candace. The two canons shared a continuity up until 19 BBY, and most of the characters featuring in DD Canon either died at the divergence or were for the most part irrelevant to JE. The only characters to have significant roles in both were Nioman Dokoora (whose article was JE-centered, with a section detailing his appearance in the DD universe), Luke Skywalker, and Leia (both of whose articles remained fully DD-centered, having not yet been detailed in the JE universe). However, a few major events have entirely changed the format used to define canon. The first of these is the addition of new canons, primarily Echoes Canon, as seen in Guardian and Echoes by Talicor. Another is the further detailing of Barks (renamed from JE) Canon, as well as other factors, which required the detailing of such characters as Anakin, Luke, and Leia Skywalker beyond their DD forms, and it was decided that, due to the irreconcilably of DD to the other canons, that the articles of characters appearing in both it and other continuities be split into two with (Canon) and (Destiny) articles. Also a factor was the changes in Caleb's writing, with the appearance of the major Crossroads AU, as well as the smaller Journeys one and conceptual Crimson Crystal one. More on this later. Current Canon In recent months, with the emergence of new AUs and the rewriting of all previously published Canon works (Jedi Exile and Kyidyin Muchian), Barks Canon, as Caleb's primary continuity is now known, has now gone almost completely invisible as far as published work. Here are Caleb's thoughts on the matter. "Despite the fact the Crossroads and its alternate universe have taken over a great deal of my current writing, as well as smaller individual AUs, there is still only one, unified Canon in my mind. That is what is now known as the Barks Canon. It is based on unwritten sources, for the most part, though plans are well in action to showcase it in written form, a primary messenger of this being The Grey Jedi, aka the rewrite of Jedi Exile. Kyidyin Muchian's story will also reappear at some point, as will that of the Bark Family, though details on that last one are still pending. "What I'm saying is that I have One Canon. And while it isn't written, it is well detailed in my mind. This means, yes, that Crossroads and all my other alternate continuities are expressly non-canon. They do not take place within my world. However, I still do have a place for them, as separate, alternate universes. I never wrote Crossroads intending it to be Canon, or to retcon any previously established canon. It was always intended to be an AU, and it always will be. Same goes for everything else, either it is written with the intent to be added to or, in a few minor cases, to replace existing canon and does so, or it is written with the intent of being an AU, and thus becomes one. No AU will ever be elevated to canon status, and very rarely is anything of canon status lowered to AU (in the few cases canon has been removed, the major example being the SBF 7 retcon, it is wiped out entirely, rather than named a separate continuity). "As far as how I view 'official' Canon, such as actual released works beyond fanfiction (like the movies, TV series, expanded universe), I do not necessarily adhere to what is stated to be official canon. Just as Barks is my one canon in my written world, that extends to my view of actual canon. When considering official media, I still consider my stuff as having happened, and any released works that conflict with it as being non-canon. Strange, I know. And yes, I realize this will cause conflict upon the release of Episode VII, which is sure to conflict with my entire ABY continuity. Let's just say, I'll handle that issue when it arises. In fact, there is a possibility that, some time in the future, I may have more than one official canon. More on that later," In regards to how this Canon is so detailed, and whether it will ever be seen fully in written form, he said: "A great deal of my Canon concepts are in in a sort of RolePlay style, done in real life and thus with no written evidence. Such RPs, like my own writing, can either be expressly AU, or played with the intent of being adapted to Canon. The greatest example of this was the massive ABY playthrough we did, which contains almost all of the elements now seen in Canon taking place after 4 ABY. Other major instances of this work would be Clone War era, such as the Battles of Serenno, Telmaros, and Naboo. "As for being seen in written form, that will come. I realize there is currently no continuing project set in Canon (with KM and JE both discontinued), but Kyidyin Muchian will shortly be rewritten and set back on track, while Nioman's story shall be reposted and reformatted in The Grey Jedi. Between them, they portray much of the Canon elements BBY, and even extend into ABY, though that story is fully to be told in Story of the Bark Family, which will be in some form continued, there just aren't any definite plans yet. In addition, there may be various oneshots and shorts to be posted once the other Canon material goes up. So be patient, good things are coming soon."